


For Lonely Nights

by sunlilith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Facials, Implied Anal Sex, KuroHina Week 2021, Kuroo jerks it :), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Tape, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-26 04:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlilith/pseuds/sunlilith
Summary: KuroHina Week NSFWDay 3: Sex TapeThey (kinda) make a sex tape and Kuroo uses it to cope when Shouyou is away.'He imagines future Kuroo who's gonna watch this tape, probably horny and lonely as he opens the video. Shouyou feels for him, so he stared up at the camera, batted his eyes and eagerly bobs his head to suck more of his cock, making sure he's pretty for future Kuroo.'
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Making the Sex Tape

**Author's Note:**

> Let's all agree that they were smart about it and the sex tape doesn't leak.

Kuroo groans into Shouyou's soft and warm mouth, their tongues tangled in a slow and filthy kiss. He's a hundred percent sure that his cock is rock hard just from the way his boyfriend expertly licks into his mouth and explores it. The sounds of their mouth lapping at each other and Shouyou lewdly sucking on his tongue not helping his situation in the slightest.

Shouyou just got back from Brazil and Kuroo didn't waste any time hoarding him to himself the moment he lands, they've been away from each other for 6 months and Kuroo is not ready to share. He herds him in their shared apartment and runs them a hot bath so they can relax in each other's arms.

Now, they're currently lounging on the bathtub with Shouyou perched on his lap as they languidly make out without a care in the world. He's rubbing Shouyou's nape as he tries to bring their mouth even closer, his thoughts consists only of consuming Shouyou and showing him how much he's missed him. 

Shouyou suddenly breaks the spell, pulling away from the kiss and looks up at him dazedly, "I bought a new phone...", he says as he leans his head back on Kuroo's shoulders. 

Kuroo hums a bit confused but he still listens attentively while he idly runs his hand down his boyfriend's chest, drawing lazy circles on the soft but firm flesh. He reaches for his pink nipples and flicks the sensitive rosy buds, lightly twisting and playing with them as he always would.

He knows how sensitive Shouyou's nipples were and like clockwork, his boyfriend lets out a wanton moan. Back arching beautifully as he pushes his chest forward more into Kuroo's skillful hands, letting his boyfriend fondle him to his hearts content as he continues what he's been saying. 

"Y'know ah- how we get so lonely without each other...", Kuroo nuzzles into his neck letting out grumble that sounds like 'yes' and pinches the now puffy nipples harder, "...so I- ah was thinking maybe we could film ourselves? so when we're apart... "

Kuroo pauses his ministration, as his mind runs every possibility of what Shouyou is offering him. All the lonely nights will surely become a little bit more bearable. Their video calls has been their main communication but honestly it can only do so much when the time difference is so vast between them. 

Shouyou turns from his perch on his lap to face him, his legs now on their side of Kuroo, cocks perfectly aligned together. He grinds them slowly as he rests his hands on Kuroo's pecs before reaching up to brush Kuroo's damp hair out of his eye.

He looks at him directly and watches as thoughts flashes in his boyfriends face, slowly he sees the familiar traces of lust and excitement swirling in his boyfriend's cat-like eyes.

He leans in to whisper on the other's ears, "Tetsu... want to make a sex tape?".

Shouyou smirks before he presses their cocks together and slowly grinds their hips again, water now sloshing around them but they didn't care one bit. "Fuck... yeah definitely. Anything you want, baby." Kuroo leans in for another filthy kiss, this one much more enthusiastic and definitely messier than before. 

They make out a little more, groping at each other in the water until Shouyou pulls away with a dazed look on his face. He gives Kuroo a small peck before he slides off his lap and gestures for them to get out of the tub.

Kuroo wordlessly follows after he pulls the plug to drain the tub, he didn't expect that they'd be doing it now but he's definitely not complaining.

He turns back to Shouyou and his boyfriend is standing there with a warm towel on his open arms already waiting for him. Kuroo steps in front of him and fondly stares down at his boyfriend as he proceeded to carefully dry him off.

Shouyou skillfully avoiding his already half hard cock, a small teasing smile playing on his lips as he glances at it. They're clearly both excited.

Once he was satisfied with his work, he entwines their hands and leads the way to their bedroom not bothering to get dressed. When they reached the bed, he sits him on its edge and turns to rummage through his bag, which was haphazardly left by the door in their haste to kiss each other silly and just have each other close.

Kuroo watches as he kneels beside the luggage, back definitely arched to show off his delectable ass. He knows Shouyou's doing it on purpose, especially when he leans on all fours, ass up, trying to reach the zipper he clearly has within his reach. Kuroo doesn't mind though, he's clearly enjoying the view as he gives his cock a few pumps, his cock is definitely ready to be buried inside his little boyfriend's warmth.

Excitement is thrumming heavily in his veins, thoughts of recording Shouyou on the throes of pleasure or on his knees for him had him gripping the base of his cock to stave off an impending orgasm. That view is fucking dangerous, he recalls lonely nights when all he wants is to be buried inside his boyfriend but he can't because they are miles apart, he makes do with jerking himself of to mental images of that view. But apparently that was about to change tonight. 

He grips the base again, this time, tighter. He definitely can't bust before anything has even started. 

He flicks his eyes back up to Shouyou and sees him watching him, he's biting his lips and his hands on his hard cock as well. He smiles as he beckons him closer with a curl of a finger, Shouyou slowly drifts in front of him as if in trance.

There's a smile playing on Shouyou's lips as he wordlessly hands the phone to him. "I was thinking we could start little...", Shouyou slowly sinks to his knees and makes himself comfortable in between the older's legs. He runs his hand lightly along Kuroo's strong thighs before he carefully takes his cock and strokes him in his small hands. 

Kuroo immediately groans at the feeling and reaches down to stroke his boyfriend's cheek lovingly, admiring the coy smile and the lust swirling in his boyfriend's warm brown eyes as he continues to pump his cock. He watches as Shouyou closes his eyes and nuzzles into his palms before he rubs a thumb on those pretty pink lips and slipping it inside the wet warmth of his mouth. Shouyou sucks the thumb eagerly, coating every inch of it in saliva a tease of what's to come, before releasing it with an audible wet pop. 

Kuroo briefly closes his eyes and sucks a breath through his teeth, "Ready, baby?". Shouyou's smirks at him like he's the one who's supposed to be asking but nods nonetheless. Kuroo tugs at Shouyou's hair for being cheeky, Shouyou still smirking as he lets out a groan, before opening the camera with one hand to press record. 

Shouyou starts stroking Kuroo's cock at faster pace, he definitely missed looking at it but he definitely missed tasting it more. He leans in to lick up at the head to get a taste, happily lapping up the beads of precum at the head. He closes his eyes as he sucks at the flared head, enjoying Kuroo's unique taste that he missed so much. Soon. he's sinking it deep into his mouth, sucking deeper until his lips is flat against Kuroo's stomach and swallowing to get the tip of his cock past his throat.

Above him Kuroo groans at the overwhelming feeling and sight he makes. Despite doing this a bunch of times before, Shouyou realizes that this feels completely different. He looks up it's not Kuroo's pleasured face he'll see immediately, instead it'll be the camera. He imagines future Kuroo who's gonna watch this tape, probably horny and lonely as he opens the video. Shouyou feels for him, so he stared up at the camera, batted his eyes and eagerly bobs his head to suck more of his cock, making sure he's pretty for future Kuroo. 

Kuroo watches Shouyou and gets an inkling of what he's thinking, “yes do it for me, baby.” Kuroo muttered quietly, too low for the camera to pick up but Shouyou definitely hears it as he leans closer arches his back to push his ass more. Kuroo looks at the screen and groans, he gets it in frame and the sight is fucking magnificent. 

Shouyou choking on a cock and showing his plump ass while he's at it. Kuroo couldn't decide which is better between looking at Shouyou worship his cock directly or watch him do it through the camera. Either way, he makes sure he's getting all of it in frame, he wants to see the bright red blush on his lover’s cheeks and the little tears forming in his eyes as he sucks his cock to the hilt. His little minx definitely knew how to make him feel good. 

Kuroo bit his lips as his hand tangled in Shouyou's hair, trembling. Shouyou bobs his head faster, hallowing his cheeks as he did, "Fuck... I'm close baby!" 

He gives Kuroo’s cock a few more suck before he's falling apart. Shouyou pulls off of his cock and strokes him through it with both hands, his tongue waiting for the hot white cum. Kuroo's body shook with his orgasm, he almost forgets about the camera in his hand but he manages to grip it and see it through.

When he comes down from his high he sees his cum all over Shouyou's face, most of it on his tongue as Shouyou presents it, some of it landed on his cheeks and even in his hair. He stroked his cheek fondly, smiling as he watches him swallow all of it. Shouyou gives him one more kiss to the head before snatching the phone so he can turn it off, then it's tossed to the side. 

He pulls Shouyou up from the floor to his lap, raising his legs so he can wrapped them in his waist, "So good, baby...". Kuroo leans in to take his mouth in a hungry kiss, groaning as he taste the traces of himself on the other's tongue. 

When they broke apart just for a breath, Shouyou pushes him back on the bed, "can't wait anymore... I want you in me Tetsu" and Kuroo couldn't agree more.


	2. Using the Sex Tape

It's 2 months into their next long distance, when Kuroo remembers the existence of their sex tape. He promised himself he'll only use it when he really needs it so they won't lose the novelty of it, and in the haze of his work he forgets about it. Until one night, he's been turning in his bed for an hour unable to go to sleep, plus he's lonely and he misses Shouyou so fucking much.

He eventually stops trying and opts to stare at Shouyou's pictures on his phone instead. He stumbles on a picture he took of Shouyou during their trip in Miyagi, he looks flushed and just right out of the bath. He shuddered as the familiar look sends heat in him, he remembers the same expression he had in the sex tape they made. Shouyou was on his knees, all flushed and worshipping his cock, for him.

He’s already painfully hard just from thinking about it, a wet patch already forming on his sweats. He gives himself a squeeze before sitting up and grabbing the phone from where they hid it on the lowest bedside drawer. His hands shaking in anticipation. This is exactly why they made the sex tape for, lonely nights just like this.

He grabs his actual phone and shoots Shouyou a text along the lines of, 'hey i miss you so much baby remember that thing we did last time? i think im gonna use it tonigh love you'

He puts it back on the nightstand and grabs the new phone. He stares hard at the small screen, the thumbnail of the video staring back at him. It's a still from their video, Shouyou smiling up at the camera his shoulders bare and his cheeks are flushed and his lips are obviously swollen.

He bites back a groan, he looked heavenly. If he didn't film this himself he thinks it might pass off as a workout video but that's not the case. He knows exactly what Shouyou's been up to look all flushed like that.

He clicks on the video and readies himself, eyes fixed on the screen, sliding a hand down to tug his underwear off. Arching up from the bed to pull them down the rest of the way and let his erection spring free.

Kuroo watches intently as Shouyou slowly stroke his cock with a cheeky smile on his face, his cock dribbling with precum and his boyfriend laps it up. He fucking loves it when Shouyou is on his knees for him, he looks incredibly cute and sexy at the same time.   


His free hand wraps around his cock, when Shouyou starts sucking on his cock on the screen, his own cock dripping already. He spreads the precum from base to tip getting it nice and wet.

His imagination quickly replaced his large hand with Shouyou's pretty little mouth. He remembers how Shouyou batted his eyes at the camera for him, future Kuroo. The mental image of his cock stretching those pretty pink lips had him bucking his hips in his fist already.

He focuses on the screen once again, Shouyou looks so good on his knees looking up at him with glistening eyes. Eagerly bobbing his head to take all of him in his mouth. He sees his hand reach in on the screen to caress Shouyou's face, loving the way Shouyou leans in to it but doesn't slack on sucking him off. 

Fuck he misses him so much. That lithe waist, his little cries when he feels so good. He tugs his cock faster, he knows what's gonna happen next. He'll see how he came in his waiting tongue and painted his pretty face and his orange locks. He knows that Shouyou being the little devil that he is, swallow his load while staring up at him with stars in his wide eyes, preening. 

He gripped his cock to stop himself cumming from the memory overlapping the video. He doesn't wanna cum until he sees that. He calms himself down for a while before he firmly strokes his cock again. He can see the sweat on Shouyou’s face, his unique orange hair sticking to the sides of his face. He can hear the wet slurping sounds Shouyou makes with his groans coming from the phone, and he can tell he's close.

"Shouyou... fuck baby", Kuroo jerks himself off faster, thumb sliding over the head and his wrist twisting hard as he watches the cum spurt out of his swollen tip and into Shouyou's awaiting tongue. He throws his head back into the pillows, stars bursting behind his eyes, vision filling with white. He pumps his cock through his orgasm before he remains still for a few seconds, catching his breath and soaking in that shattering orgasm. "Shit... "

His eyes blindly looking at the screen, and watches Shouyou give one more kiss to the head with a smile before the video ends. His cock gives another interested twitch, but he doesn't think he can go again. He's already satiated and he already feels the familiar pull of sleep. Before he could though, he wills himself to take a picture of the mess and send it to Shouyou. 

They'll definitely gonna make more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see my twitter @sunlilith_  
> i just rt'ed a lot of kurohina content! (art, fic, incorrects)
> 
> What i learned from my research for this fic is don't connect the phone to any wifi, bluetooth, or network. If you do, then atleast make sure you're data is not backed up on the cloud.

**Author's Note:**

> see my twitter @sunlilith_  
> i just rt'ed a lot of kurohina content! (art, fic, incorrects)


End file.
